Abadi
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, tapi kau tahu? Orang yang telah pergi akan selalu abadi di hati orang-orang yang mencintainya...


**Abadi**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto

A/N : Ternyata jadwal di SMA padat banget ya... nggak kayak di SMP dulu, jadi Mizu sekarang-sekarang ini hanya mengeluarkan fic One Shoot, dan bakal jarang bikin multhichap, Divination f Love dan Back of Time juga sudah terabaikan, maaf ya _Minna..._

* * *

Kunai –yang mungkin ratusan jumlahnya, berjejer rapi di lantai berpanel kayu, sementara beberapa gulungan tersimpan agak jauh di meja di sudut ruangan. Seluruh kunai dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk itu tampak mengilat meski goresan-goresan terlukis di hampir seluruh senjata itu, yang dengan jelas menandakan jika kunai-kunai tersebut bukanlah sekedar mainan. Ya, tentu saja bukan. Sebuah lap berwarna putih bertengger di tangan seorang gadis, gadis yang memiliki semua senjata ini, sang _Weapon Mistress_. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuat kunai-kunai miliknya mengilap, hanya terdengar suara kain menyentuh besi dan gosokan yang dibuat, selain itu semuanya hening, gadis itu pun tak bersuara, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Lagipula, rumahnya hampir selalu hening, karena hanya dirinyalah penghuni tetap rumah ini.

_Kunoichi _bercepol dua itu –Tenten meletakkan kunai terakhir yang dibersihkannya dan tersenyum kecil mendapati hasil kerjanya. Disimpannya lap putih yang sedari tadi menemaninya, lalu mengelap keringat yang muncul di balik poninya.

"Hah…" desahan kecil keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Setelah menjalani tahun-tahun menyakitkan, akhirnya perang _Shinobi_ ke-empat berakhir. Konoha memang masih sedikit kacau, tapi setidaknya tak ada korban yang berjatuhan lagi sekarang, tak ada rumah-rumah yang hancur, tak ada hutan yang hangus, tak ada jerit kesakitan penduduk desa, tak ada… tak ada lagi _Shinobi_ yang harus mati.

Tenten dengan sulit menelan air ludahnya, ia hampir tercekat. Mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuatnya dalam keadaan ini, perih yang menohok ulu hati. Beberapa _Shinobi_ gugur dalam perang itu, mengorbankan nyawa demi menyelamatkan desa. Tapi, itulah tugas mereka, ya… seberbahaya apapun musuh atau keadaan yang mereka hadapi, itulah _Shinobi_. Resiko itu harus ditanggungnya –ditanggung semua _Shinobi_. Mengalami luka, bahkan yang terparah sekalipun, hanyalah resiko kecil, resiko terbesar mereka hanya dua, mati dalam misi atau perang, dan kehilangan… kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk mereka. Benar, siapa saja dapat gugur di sini.

Tiga _Shinobi_ ternama Konoha sudah masuk ke dalam daftar, Naara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, dan… dan… raut wajah Tenten mengeras, iris kecokelatan miliknya berkaca-kaca, Hyuuga Neji, ya… seorang Hyuuga Neji. Setitik air mata tanpa terasa meluncur di pipi mulus Tenten. Rasa kehilangan dan rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyelimuti dirinya.

Dalam kepedihan, gadis itu kembali teringat pada rekan satu timnya. Neji, seorang pemuda yang dulunya arogan dan begitu ketus. Neji, yang dulunya memiliki rasa dendam yang besar. Neji, yang dulunya membeci keluarganya sendiri. Neji, yang dulunya begitu terpaku pada takdir. Ya, itu dulu… setelah kalah di babak penyisihan melawan Naruto, semuanya mulai berubah…

Pemuda Hyuuga itu perlahan menerima takdirnya, mencoba membuka dirinya pada dunia, dan melupakan masa lalu yang sebenarnya menjadi rumit karena kesalahpamahan dirinya. Neji mulai menyadari dua rekan setimnya –Lee dan Tenten. Neji mulai melupakan balas dendamnya. Neji mulai tersenyum, dan melepaskan semua beban yang menahannya…

Sementara itu, Tentenlah yang paling mengerti rasa sakit Neji di masa lalunya. Tentenlah yang paling mengerti rasa dendam Neji pada klan Hyuuga. Lalu, Tentenlah, orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan Neji. Tentenlah yang melihat senyum di wajah pemuda itu, sekecil apapun. Tentenlah, dan hanya Tentenlah satu-satunya orang terdekat Neji.

Gadis itu mencoba menahan isaknya, yang gagal dilakukannya. Seharusnya sekarang Neji merasakan hasil perjuangannya, perang telah berganti menjadi kedamaian. Namun, pemuda itu malah menutup seluruh inderanya, meninggalkan semua orang yang menyayanginya dengan senyum yang tertoreh di wajah sementara semua orang menangis untuknya. Mungkin Tenten adalah orang yang paling terpukul sejak kematian Neji, bagaimanapun gadis itulah orang yang selalu menemani Neji berlatih, Tenten bahkan lebih sering berada di samping Neji dibanding Lee dan Gai-_Sensei_.

Waktu memang telah lama bergulir setelah kematian Neji, tapi, semakin lama, gadis itu bukan malah melupakannya, ia malah semakin merindukan sosok itu di sampingnya. Tenten merindukan semuanya… ia merindukan saat-saat mereka berlatih, merindukan melihat kunai miliknya yang terhempas karena jurus _Kaiten _Neji. Ia merindukan saat-saat mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju atau setelah dari tempat latihan. Ia merindukan tingkah laku Neji yang kaku, caranya bicara, sampai sikap tenang dari pemuda itu.

"Neji…" bisiknya lirih seraya menutup mata, membiarkan semua kenangan bertebaran dan menyeretnya ke masa lalu. Kenangan itu berputar di benak Tenten bagaikan kaset lama yang diputar kembali. Memori saat mereka baru terbentuk dalam sebuah tim, memori saat mereka melaksanakan misi bersama –dimulai dari misi _S Rank _sampai misi-misi sulit, memori yang seharusnya indah untuk dikenang, namun kini malah terasa menyesakkan.

Dan kenangannya terhenti saat Tim Gai melawan Kisame, _Missing Nin _itu cukup tangguh, ditambah dengan keadaan yang saat itu sedikit tidak adil karena dia bisa mengendalikan elemen air sementara mereka hanya menggunakan _Taijutsu_. Mereka kelelahan, hampir kehabisan tenaga, dan Kisame memanfaatkannya untuk menjebak mereka dalam bola airnya. Tenten tak bisa bergerak, ia sudah benar-benar mencapai batas saat itu, air membuatnya sulit bernapas. Tinggal Gai-_sensei _yang bertahan, melawan manusia hiu itu seorang diri.

Dan entah begaimana Neji berhasil melancarkan jurusnya, melihat titik terlemah dari _Bunshin _Kisame yang memerangkapnya. Lee pun berhasil bergerak dan mencoba melepaskan diri, dan akhirnya mereka lenyap, seluruh bola air runtuh. Tenten berjalan limbung, pandangannya mengabur, semuanya terasa menjauh dan gelap. Dan sebelum air menjadi tempatnya jatuh, seseorang dengan sigap menangkapnya, menahan tubuh lemah Tenten. Dengan kesadaran yang ia punya, gadis itu tahu itu Neji, ya, itu Neji…

"_Daijobu, ka? Tenten?"_

Dan kembali di masa ini, Tenten memeluk kedua lututnya. Air bening kini mengalir di kedua matanya, saat itulah Tenten benar-benar sadar jika ia mencintai Neji, di saat-saat terakhir pertarungan mereka dengan Kisame. Sejak dulu perasaan itu sudah ada, namun masih abstrak, dan ia baru benar-benar menyadarinya saat itu. Bodoh, ya, bodoh memang. Tapi, apa daya, meski sudah tahu arti perasaannya pada pemuda Hyuuga itu, Tenten tak bisa mengungkapkannya, sampai kematian menjemput orang yang dicintainya, Hyuuga Neji…

Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeka air mata, memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab bukan hanya karena menangis, juga dikarenakan ia yang sulit tidur malam tadi. Tenten berjalan menuju sudut ruang tamu kecilnya yang terkesan kosong itu, mengambil gulungan-gulungan miliknya di meja dan membukanya, menyusun kunai-kunai untuk kembali ke tempat mereka, lalu menyegelnya.

Dan setelah semua itu selesai, Tenten melangkah kedua kakinya keluar dari rumah, menyusuri jalanan yang dinaungi langit sore. Di sepanjang perjalanan itu pula, gadis itu tersenyum kecut, toko-toko, terutama toko kecil masih belum memutar tanda _OPEN _di pintunya, mungkin perang mengakibatkan semua yang mereka punya hancur. Dan tanpa berbekal satupun bunga, _Kunoichi _itu membawa dirinya ke pemakaman. Disusurinya nisan demi nisan yang berada di sana, gadis itu terus berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, melihat batu nisan selalu membuat hatinya teriris. Tenten baru kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat nisan yang ingin ia kunjungi sudah dekat. Dengan sedikit keterkejutan, gadis itu menangkap ada sosok lain yang membelakanginya di nisan itu. Namun kemudian Tenten tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Lee," katanya pelan.

Pemuda berambut bob itu mendongak, tampaknya baru menyadari kehadiran gadis itu, "Tenten." Lee tersenyum, walau bukan senyum yang memamerkan gigi seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, ini pemakaman, untuk apa kau tersenyum seperti itu, bahkan Lee pun bisa menyesuaikan keadaan.

Tenten berjongkok di sisi lain nisan, berhadapan dengan Lee, lalu mengelus batu itu, tepat di ukiran nama sang Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak sibuk?" tanya Tenten tanpa mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lee, masih menatap lekat batu yang terasa dingin itu.

"Semuanya baru saja selesai, karena itu aku langsung berkunjung, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini…" jawab Lee. Sungguh, jika kau bukan orang yang terlalu mengenal Lee, maka kau tidak akan menyangka itu Lee, karena matanya saat ini tidak bulat sempurna dan ia tidak tersenyum sambil mengacung-acungkan jempolnya dan mengataan sesuatu semacam 'Semangat Masa Muda.'

Tapi Tenten mengenal baik pemuda ini, ekspresi ini memang hampir tak pernah dilihatkannya pada orang lain. Ah ya, setelah perang berakhir, Lee diberi tugas untuk melaporkan kerusakan Konoha di distrik Selatan, karena itu mereka jarang bertemu, Lee hampir selalu sibuk.

Lalu keheningan menyergap mereka. Tenten menatap gundukan tanah tempat Neji dibaringkan dan menutup mata, berdo'a untuknya, dan tampaknya Lee juga melakukan hal yang sama. Lama mereka bergeming dalam posisi itu, sampai keduanya kembali membuka mata.

"Aku tahu di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi, aku tak pernah tahu apakah aku akan melihat dunia ini lagi esok, dan aku juga tak pernah tahu siapa yang akan meninggalkanku lagi nantinya," kata Tenten sambil menghela napas, meraup sedikit tanah dari pusara dan membiarkannya mengotori telapak tangannya.

Kali ini Lee mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu-satunya rekan setimnya itu. "Kita tak pernah tahu Tenten, tak ada yang pernah tahu, seperti kata Neji, ini takdir, takdir yang tak bisa diubah."

Mendengar kata 'takdir' membuat Tenten merasa pilu, kata itu adalah kata-kata yang dulu sering Neji ucapkan.

"Tapi, kau tahu?" tanya Lee, yang kali ini membuat Tenten menatapnya dengan sedikit rasa penasaran. "Neji akan selalu abadi."

Tenten mengerutkan keningnya. Hey, apa ini benar-benar Lee?

"Neji akan selalu abadi di hati semua orang yang mencintainya. Bukan hanya Neji, semua orang yang sudah meninggal pasti akan abadi untuk orang-orang yang mencintainya."

Tenten lagi-lagi tak sanggup menahan cairan asin itu keluar dari matanya, ia merasa haru menyadari Lee yang sekarang telah berubah, menjadi Lee yang lebih bijaksana, dan juga, tentu saja semuanya dibalut rasa sedih. Ia hampir tak percaya Lee yang dulunya selalu kalah saat melawan Neji itu kini terlihat begitu dewasa. Apakah semuanya berubah di saat Tenten terus meratapi kepergian Neji?

"Benar," kata Tenten, suaranya bergetar, "Neji akan selalu abadi, dia… tak akan pernah hilang…"

Lee memegang pundak Tenten, "Mungkin ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padanya, Tenten."

Gadis itu awalnya tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Lee, tapi akhirnya Tenten tahu. Dengan susah payah ia menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak bergoncang. "Aku mencintaimu Neji… aku… aku… mencintaimu."

Lee tersenyum, "Nah, itu baru namanya semangat masa muda."

Tenten mencoba menghapus air matanya, gadis itu sadar ia tidak boleh menyerah pada kehidupan, ia harus bertahan demi orang-orang yang menyanyanginya, masih ada Lee dan Gai-sensei –walaupun ia tahu Tim Gai tidak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi setelah tidak adanya Neji. Namun entah kenapa air mata itu selalu meleleh dan meleleh lagi di pipinya setiap kali ia mencoba menghapusnya.

"Tak apa, kadang kita juga harus menangis." Lee berpindah dari tempatnya semula dan kembali berjongkok di sisi Tenten untuk merangkul pundaknya. Dan kini mata pemuda itu juga berlapiskan air mata, semuanya kadang terasa menyakitkan…

Tenten masih terisak saat ia menyadari ada seikat bunga Lily di pusara Neji. Itu pasti dari Lee, ah, walaupun Neji dan Lee selalu bertengkar dulu, ia baru menyadari jika Lee juga menyayangi Neji, sampai-sampai pemuda itu mencari bunga Lily di hutan –Tenten tahu di sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada toko bunga yang buka.

Sementara itu, seorang lelaki berpakaian hijau ketat yang tidak sengaja melewati pemakaman, sejak tadi memperhatikan murid-muridnya, meski sang pemilik _Byakugan _sudah tidak bernyawa, mereka tetap berkumpul, bersama. Dan itu membuatnya menjatuhkan air mata antara terharu dan sedih.

"Kau pasti bahagia mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka, _ne? _Neji?"

_Meskipun jiwamu telah pergi…_

_Meskipun ragamu sudah mati…_

_Kau akan selalu abadi,_

_Abadi dalam lubuk hati kami yang terdalam,_

_Semua kenangan tentangmu akan selalu ada,_

_Karena kami akan selalu mencintaimu…_

_ –Tenten _

* * *

Thanks for read, mind to review?


End file.
